


My "Hazbin hotel" fic that nobody wanted

by Comic_geek13



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mental Health Issues, My First Work in This Fandom, This turned way darker than i expected, What Have I Done, cursing, just mentioned, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comic_geek13/pseuds/Comic_geek13
Summary: Me, arriving late for this fandom: Here, take this hot pile of garbage!So, this is basically a fic that follow a newcomer to the hotel, Dani, in his way to redemption.But there will always be some barriers between him and his goal.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	My "Hazbin hotel" fic that nobody wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably have more chapters, but any updates will be irregular.  
> So, uh, anyway.  
> Enjoy!

The hotel's doors opened and the reddish light that always bathed Hell made its way into the dark lobby of the "Hazbin Hotel". An average tall figure entered the hotel. The doors closed behind the man as he made his way to the bar, where Husk was already drinking his seventh or eight bottle of cheap booze.

The squeaking from the stranger's leather jacket was the only sound in the lobby. He approached the bar, and said:

"Hey, pal. 's this the 'Happy hotel'? I wanna check in."

"Fuck off" said Husk "Can't ya see this is a fucking bar?"

Out of nowhere, hell broke loose (pun not intended). An exact copy of the stranger, but like a negative of a photo made from dark flames stood beside him, pointing a long, shiny knife at Husk's throat.

**"The hell did you just say?! Apologize, before I turn you into a fur coat, you stupid son of a bitch!"**

The creature spoke, his gravel voice as different as the deep tember as was his white flamed skin different from the blue skin of the mysterious man at the bar. Said man just groaned, hand over his face.

"Can you please _not_. It's getting annoying you killing everyone rude to me. Drop the knife and back off."

" **Ha** " the fiery creature barked a quick laugh " **why dontcha make me?** "

The man stared blankly for a moment, and then grabbed one of the empty bottles of cheap booze and hit the flamy creature in the face, braking the bottle in the process. The creature was knocked on the floor, holding a hand to his nose. Before any of them could do anything else, an overly-excited voice came from behind their backs.

"Hi! Welcome to the 'Happy hotel'! How can I help..."

Before Charlie could finish her sentence, she had to process the picture in front of her: Two unknown to her demons, one holding a broken bottle, the other, looking weirdly similar to the first one, knocked on the ground, and Husk, still kind of shocked, back against the wall, couldn't say a word. Unexpectedly, the fiery figure disappeared with a poof. But Charlie couldn't forger the endless hate and sorrow in its eyes.

"...you?"

The newcomer dropped whatever was left from the bottle and said:

"Ah, your Majesty! I-I was just ... um... asking this gentleman if he could point me to ... uh... the reception desk! You see, I am quite interested in your redemption project."

"Uh, yeah." Charlie said, still trying to catch up with the situation. "I'll show you to the reception"

"That would be great, your Majesty"

"Please, call me Charlie" "Yes, your Ma... Charlie. I'm Dani."

"Nice to meet you, Dani."

They walked down to the reception, when Charlie began speaking.

"So, uh, Dani, I have to ask you a few questions before you enter the "Search for redemption". I hope that's not a problem."

"Shoot."

"Current workplace?"

"A small record store in the North Pentagram. I can quickly switch to online selling if it comes to it."

"Ok, that's good to know." Charlie said. Then, she asked:

"Reason for wishing to redeem yourself?"

"I just thought I'd give it a shot. And if it works out, it's a win."

"Cause of death?"

"... I was either shot or burned alive. I honestly can't remember. It was almost a decade ago."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that" Charlie began to frantically apologize.

"Eh, it's no big deal"

"Ok, so, we're done here" Charlie began speaking, just to chase away the awkwardness from the air

" Here's your key. Top floor. You might meet some of the other residents, but I'll introduce you properly to everyone during dinner. And tomorrow morning we can talk about when to start to redeem and save your soul."

"thanks, Charlie. See ya at dinner."

Dani had made just a few steps to the elevator, when Charlie's voice stopped him.

"Uh, Dani?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to ask, what was that creature..."

His face darkened, and his shadow twitched, despite there being no movement of the light. It seemed Charlie hasn't noticed that.

" ... from before?"

With a shake of his head, he turned and said:

"That was just a consequence of my life choices. Have a good day, your Majesty."

He entered the elevator and pushed the button to the last floor. When he got off the elevator and found his room, he looked around and said, seemingly to noone:

"Huh, doesn't look like there's anyone else on the whole flat."

He entered his room and locked the door. Almost immediately, the fiery creature from before appeared out of Dani's shadow.

" **Dammit, Dani, dontcha know that blow hurt? And let me tell ya, 't wasn't pleasant gettin' into "shadow mode"? Dontcha know I hate that?"**

"Oh, shut _up_ , California! You almost blew the whole damn thing. I _have_ to stay here, you moron!"

**"And why, exactly? Do you want so badly to get rid of me?"**

" _Yes!_ You are the only _reason_ I am in Hell. If you hadn't killed the others, I would've been in fucking Heaven!"

**"IF I HADN'T SAVED YOUR ASS, YOU WOULD'VE BEEN FUCKING KILLED!"**

Dani scoffed.

"And what _exactly_ makes you think I wanted to live? You always thought about saving your ass!"

**"That's because we had one body, asshole!"**

"Of course, blame _me_ for having multiple personality disorder."

California seemed to have more to say, but he held back his words. Instead, he said:

" **Look, it's been a long day. Let's just get set. I'll sleep in some of the other rooms."**

He made his way to the door, when he heard Dani.

"Try the room at the end. I think it's a corner one, so it'll probably have more windows"

California opened the door and said:

**"Sure, I'll try. See ya."**

Then, they both parted, alone in their thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I named my OC after a "Red hot chilly peppers" song?  
> Yes.  
> Have I realized it until now?  
> No.
> 
> So, anyway, thanks for reading, please comment if you like it, and have a lovely day.


End file.
